Another Lens
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: [Miku x [?] pairing project] Random Fic : Antara Project ARiA dan secuil maksud yang tertangkap dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.


_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_"~For a chance to be with you, [this is our fruit of] Miracles in Unison~"_

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_Sejak pertama kali sepasang safir emerald itu terbuka, senyum dari lelaki berkaca mata dalam balutan jas laboratorium tersebut adalah hal terawal yang dia dapati. Dia adalah sebuah proyek teknologi automata yang telah lama dikembangkan dan telah disempurnakan dari sekian tipe pendahulunya menggunakan sebuah implant program kecerdasan mandiri yang lebih stabil dan jauh sempurna dari "Kokoro"._

_ARiA._

_Autonomous Reactive intergral Attribute adalah jelmaan dari keajaiban yang terhimpun dari segenap kecerdasan umat manusia. Terima kasih atas sebuah kado terindah yang diberikan baginya yang hanya tersusun dari perangkat benda mati, sejak saat itu, dia bisa melihat dunia dan segala isinya dari sudut pandang kaca mata yang berbeda._

_Dibuai dalam segenap rasa ingin tahu, dia mulai mempelajari dan menikmati segala macam hal baru. Tentang alam semesta dan sekitarnya, tentang diri sendiri, tentangnya yang selalu ada untuk mendampingi, serta berbagai bingkai perasaan dan emosi yang mengalir begitu nyata di antara mereka._

_Seperti halnya seperti manusia biasa, dia bisa merasa bahagia saat menikmati momen berdua. Dia bisa merasa kesepian jika rembulan merangkak tinggi menjadi penanda waktu untuk berpisah. Dia bisa tertawa karena berbagi canda. Serta bisa sedih dan menangis saat mengetahui bahwa kebersamaan mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan sepanjang masa._

_Meski dia tercipta dari buah karya pemikiran logis, matematis dan rasional, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki minat dan memandang sebelah mata hal-hal irasional seperti dongeng pengantar tidur dan sebagainya. Malah, dia sangat gemar dengan berbagai fantasi yang begitu terbang bebas membelah berbagai macam keterbatasan di dunia. Terlebih dengan sepatah kalimat akhr yang selalu dia jumpai dari sekian judul cerita di mana sang pangeran dan tuan putri menjadi poros alur di dalamnya._

_"Mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya."_

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_ARiA_

_Autonomous : Anybody; anyone; not known to finding someone.  
Reactive : To react, to react only to, to react to this person, for this person to react with you.  
intergral : Part of pair, something, relationship. However its hasn't been acvieved yet. Therefore, the lower case "i", as like an "i" from first person point of view.  
Attribute : In programming terms [ARiA program, it means a descriptive term of; an adjective; a describing feature, if the person had [Your [describing you, towards you]]. It Means Yours._

_[Autonomous Reactive intergral] Attribute : 'ARi' as ADJECTIVE for 'A'-ttribute.  
This person would be your significant other.  
Hence, ARiA : "Significant other"._

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_Buku berhalaman tebal akhirnya kembali berselimut sampul berhias gambar istana tujuh warna. Lelaki yang duduk disampingnya kemudian memberi sebuah senyum selamat tidur disusul kecupan manis di kening. Raut wajahnya lambat laun berubah pucat seiring sebuah wabah baru yang menjangkiti hampir Sembilan puluh persen umat manusia setelah satu dekade terakhir. Tidak ada obat dan segala usaha telah dicoba. Bahkan karantina hanya bisa memperlambat pertumbuhan liar virus mematikan yang terus bermutasi tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit jumlah populasi menurun drastis setiap hari. Para penghuni lab yang dulu begitu ramai pun turut terkena dampaknya dan kini hanya bisa dihitung oleh beberapa pasang jari lengan saja._

_Dia berharap mereka akan selalu bersama seperti cerita fiksi indah yang selalu menghiasi malam harinya. Meski sadar bahwa suatu hari nanti tak kan bisa bergandeng tangan atau bercengkerama, tetapi, setidaknya saat itu masih jauh dari waktunya. Namun, nasib dan takdir tidak akan bisa pernah ditebak._

_Saat itu juga, dia dapati lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur setelah daun pintu bergeser dari tempatnya._

_Dia paham dan mengerti, jejak bening bernama air mata yang dulu tak dia mengerti itu apa, hal yang dideskripsikan begitu perih mengiris hati oleh para pujangga, sejak detik itu, bisa dia rasakan betapa hebat daya hancur yang digenggamnya saat merembes keluar tanpa bisa terkendali. Program "Kokoro" tak bisa menampung beban semacam itu sehingga menuntun pada kerusakan internal yang cukup parah, namun ARiA berbeda, karena itu dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya seperti tercabik dan dilumat hingga tak secuil komponen terkecil pun tersisa._

_Satu jeritan pedih melengking tinggi, Menggema pilu, Memecah malam sunyi._

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_Isak air mata adalah pertanda bahwa engkau tidak merelakan kepergian seseorang yang paling berharga bagimu._

_Kalimat tersebut tersembul dari sekian data yang terkubur dalam segunung timbunan informasi di dalam sistim memorinya. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh spekulasinya saat itu. Seharusnya lelaki itu masih memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya. _

_Seharusnya._

_Lima puluh tahun telah berlalu sejak keberadaan manusia terhapus sepenuhnya dari muka bumi. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri yang masih tetap hidup dan tak pernah lelah mencari mereka yang masih bertahan entah dimana. Siang malam tak pernah terlewat tanpa melakukan hal yang sia-sia berapa kali pun dia mencoba. Dia bersikeras menolak fakta bahwa umat manusia telah punah._

_Dia menciptakan lusinan klon untuk mempertahankan siklus yang berputar disekitarnya. Mengkoneksikan ARiA dengan segala macam sistem lain untuk menyampaikan pesannya ke penjuru mata angin. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada satu pun balasan. Mereka semua telah tiada. Tidak hanya wajah-wajah ramah penghuni lab beserta lelaki berkaca mata yang melengkapi hatinya, semua orang pun telah lenyap tak bersisa._

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_Setiap senja datang, dia akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk memandang langit berbintang. Sebuah kisah masa lalu bercerita bahwa mereka yang telah meninggalkan dirinya akan terlahir menjadi benda-benda yang berkelip indah penuh warna di bawah naungan malam tersebut, dan akan selalu ada untuk mengawasi dari jauh. Meski dia tahu bahwa tak ada hubungan yang masuk akal antara sebuah materi yang tersusun dari proses pembakaran masif dan jiwa manusia yang lenyap dari raga, setidaknya, dengan mempercayai kisah semacam itu, dia tidak akan selalu merasa kesepian._

_Namun, jika memang keajaiban itu ada, dan kisah pelipur lara tersebut bukan sekedar bualan kosong belaka. Maka, dia akan melakukan segala cara. _

_Sudah terlalu sering pelupuk mata yang terkatup lelah diisi oleh bayang-bayang semu yang paling dia rindukan. Sudah terlalu sering rasa hampa melumpuhkannya di saat pagi, setelah bibir mereka saling bertemu dan segala rasa yang tertimbun meledak seperti Big-Bang di dalam hatinya, namun hanya menjadi bagian dari proyeksi mimpi._

_Dia sudah putus asa. Dia sudah menyerah. Usahanya tak berbuah apapun selain energi yang terbuang percuma. Jikalau memang lelaki itu saat ini telah berada jauh di atas langit tanpa batas, dia akan meminta kepada ARiA, keajaiban yang ditanamkan di dalam dirinya, untuk bisa meniti angkasa jauh agar bisa kembali bersama. Meski harus hancur terurai sekalipun, itu jauh lebih baik daripada hidup seorang diri dan hanya menanggung perih._

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_An entity that seeks to be one with the 'star' she saw during her childhood, and wishes to meet it once again. She trying to reach the heavens, using computer methods and technology. She sings her requests to the eternal sky wishing for miracles so she could see her precious 'star'. She then flies into space, hoping to find her 'star', only to make her mysteriously disappear into the vastness of space._

_ ["If someday you felt so lonely, look up on the sky, cause between those of sparkling stars, I'm always watching you."]_

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_._

_._

_._

_Another Lens_

___Story Interpretion © Yamikawa Nekuro  
Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and any involved companies._  
Genre : Mainly Fantasy and probably mixed with any genres.  
Rating :T__

_The english part is taken from vocawiki with some addition.  
_


End file.
